1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial flies and/or lures for use in fishing.
2. Description of the Art
Artificial flies and lures are widely used in the sport of fishing as they have proven to be excellent attractors for a large number of varieties of fish. In the case of artificial flies, a fly simulating a natural fly, insect or small bait fish is mounted on a hook. Such flies may comprise a buoyant body, feathers, etc.
Due to the light weight of such flies, particularly since the flies are formed of buoyant materials, the artificial flies typically float on the water surface or at most one to two inches below the surface depending upon the water current. In order to position the fly at deeper depths, weights have been employed either on the fly or on the line attached to the fly to lower the fly to depths ranging from one foot or more below the water surface. However, the additional weights added to the fly make casting of the fly more difficult and can interfere with the action or movement of the fly in the water where it is desirable to have the fly move in the same manner as an insect.
It is known to form artificial flies and/or lures with fins simulating the pectoral fins on small bait fish. However, such fins have been typically formed of feathers or other lightweight, flexible elements and serve only to simulate a naturally occurring small bait fish rather than performing any useful function in controlling the movement of the artificial fly in the water.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an artificial fly and/or lure which is capable of diving to deeper depths in the water without the use of additional lead weights or heavier hooks. It would also be desirable to provide an artificial fly and/or lure which is capable of diving to deep depths in the water but which still has a light weight for ease of casting and movement in the water. It would also be desirable to provide an artificial fly and/or lure which is capable of maintaining a horizontal orientation below the water surface in the same manner as that of a natural small bait fish for increased attraction to a fish.